PROJECT SUMMARY Dr. Gutirrez is an Associate Professor of Medicine and Epidemiology, Section Head of Outcomes and Epidemiology research in the Division of Nephrology, and Medical Director of the Bionutrition Unit in the Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB). The long- term scientific goal of Dr. Gutirrez is to build a patient-oriented research (POR) program focused on identifying novel strategies for reducing or eliminating disparities in health outcomes related to cardiovascular disease (CVD) and chronic kidney disease (CKD). In order to accomplish this goal, Dr. Gutirrez recognizes the critical importance of mentoring the next generation of clinician scientists who can develop the necessary expertise to investigate root causes of disparities in a comprehensive and ethical manner. However, the increasing demands on his time related to sustaining his professional effort for research as well as administrative and supervisory commitments pose a challenge towards his ability to grow his mentorship activities. This award will ensure Dr. Gutirrez maintains the protected time to focus on POR related to disparities in CVD and CKD, a central component of which will involve mentoring junior investigators. His trainees will receive comprehensive training in POR centered on three main projects which focus on (1) the role of disordered mineral metabolism, (2) nutrition, (3) and novel pathways of kidney injury in explaining racial differences in CVD and CKD outcomes. This activities will be coupled with a robust program to enhance his skills as a mentor, with the ultimate goal of producing well-trained investigators committed to POR focused on disparities in health outcomes.